


Distance

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Susie is unhappy with her husband, a talk is needed to resolve the distance between them.





	Distance

Susie was sat on the sofa, her legs curled up underneath her, a classic comedy film on the TV. It was almost midnight; the room was in darkness apart from a single lamp providing the only light. It was fair to say the Scot was rather annoyed. Her husband had been away for two weeks at back to back races, and just when she thought she was getting him home the day after the race he called her and said he was needed in Stuttgart for meetings. Yes, she understood his job was demanding but for that fact she couldn’t recall the last time she’d been alone with Toto for more than an hour seriously angered her. Especially when he had agreed it was time to start trying for a baby.

She was chewing her lip in anticipation when she heard the front door open and then quickly close again. She heard the familiar sigh, her husband usually admitted after a long day and the sound of him removing his shoes and jacket. Instead of going to greet him, she stayed put on the sofa, her eyes focused on the TV screen.

As a busy couple, they did try not to let outside pressures filter into their relationship and cause heated arguments but they weren’t invincible and sometimes the tension boiled over. “Susie?” Toto appeared in the doorway. The bags under his eyes visible. “What are you doing up? It’s late.”

The blonde shrugged. “If I didn’t wait up for you god only knows when I’d see you again.” She replied curtly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Toto enquired, folding his arms.

“Well.” She said, switching the TV off. “Tell me the last time we shared a bed together Toto, or woke up beside each other.”

“Susie…” He sighed. “I’ve been busy with the team and meetings. You know that.”

“Clearly they are more important to you than our relationship.” She said, getting to her feet now and moving past him to get to the kitchen.

“Susie, that’s not true.” Toto told her, following her to the kitchen, standing opposite her, the table in between them.

“Hmmm.”

“Susie, I’m seriously not in the mood for this right now. I’m exhausted so can you snap out of your strop and we’ll deal with this in the morning.” He said, an agitated edge to his voice.

“No. I want to talk about it now.”

“Well I don’t!” He snapped, slamming his hand on the table. “I want to go to bed!”

“See, now you’re just delaying talking about us!” She argued.

Toto shook his head, frustration in his eyes. He bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything else. He sent her a glare before turning on his heel and heading upstairs to their bedroom, craving a decent rest. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept in his own bed. However, he hadn’t been anticipating such a cold reception on his return.

He quickly changed into his pyjamas and clambered under the sheets, sighing into his pillow. His body ached from sleeping on cramped planes, the feeling of being able to stretch out was a relief. As he rolled on to his side to settle down for the night he pushed his and Susie’s argument to the back of his mind, knowing he needed to rest.

Downstairs, Susie was staring out of the window, anger pent up inside her. She quietly put all the lights off and made her way upstairs, changing into her pyjamas and getting into bed beside her snoring husband. She started at him for a few moments, taking in his pale face and snores. She quickly looked a way, trying not to feel guilty for snapping at him.

*

When Susie woke the following morning, she was alone in bed. Toto’s side was empty but she could smell his shower gel and guessed he must have taken a shower. She got out of bed, pulled her dressing gown on over her pyjamas and ventured downstairs.

As soon as she hit the landing her nostrils were filled with the scent of fresh coffee. She glanced down the hallway and saw Toto in the kitchen, making a fresh pot of coffee and grilling some bacon. It was his typical jetlag food, something that provided him with a feeling of home and she should have known that’s where he’d be.

She walked into the kitchen and leaned back against the unit beside the cooker, making eye contact with Toto as he put the cooked bacon in a roll. “Here.” He handed her the plate, unsure what kind of mood she was in this morning.

“Thanks.” She said, moving to take a seat at the table.

Once his roll was ready he sat down opposite her, tucking in to his food and coffee. It felt good to be home and able to switch off for a few days. He finished his roll and looked at Susie, nursing the coffee mug in his hands. “So… do you want to explain about last night…” He said.

Susie glared at him. “I thought I made my point clear last night.” She said sternly.

“You’re pissed because I haven’t been home in like a month and we’ve had no time together?” He asked her.

“Well yes, but it’s not just that.” She said. “It’s the other little things.”

“What other little things?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, when you phone me when your away, it’s always last thing at night when you’re tired and can’t be bothered making conversation and you don’t always keep me informed of your schedule so I get my hopes up and then check my phone to find out I won’t see you for another three days.”

“Susie I-”

“I hadn’t finished…” She said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Go on.”

“Well, I severely hoped this hasn’t escaped your mind, but remember a few months ago when we decided together that we wanted to have a child?” She prompted. “Well, I was kind of hoping to be trying but with you away as much it’s not going to be easy. We need more time together.”

Toto sighed heavily, sitting forward and looking into her eyes. “I haven’t forgotten about our baby Susie, not at all. Sometimes when I’m alone I fall into a day dream, thinking about our future.” He explained. “I really want a baby with you Susie, and I know I’ve been very busy recently but I talked to Dieter in Stuttgart. He’s promised I can reduce my schedule because I don’t know if you know, but it’s not just you who is suffering.”

“How are you suffering?” Susie asked, feeling a little calmer.

“Well, for starters, I’m away from you and my family. I don’t particular enjoy spending night after night with Niki Lauda. I miss you Susie, and to come home to you snapping last night was not nice either. I just wanted a cuddle but you pushed me away.”

Susie looked down, playing with her hands now. She felt very guilty. She never really gave it much thought, regarding Toto’s feelings. “I… I’m sorry.” She said.

“I’m sorry too.” He reached across the table and took her hand. “But this is a turning point okay?” He asked her.

She nodded. “As long as you promise to cut your schedule. Our time together is just as important.”

“I totally agree.” He kissed her hand. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

She quietly got up and went around to Toto’s side and sat down on his lap, burying her head into his neck and inhaling his scent. She omitted a happy sigh. “I’m glad your home.” She whispered.

Toto smiled and stroked her thigh softly. “I’m glad to be home in your arms.”

Lightly, Susie pressed some kisses into his hair, her hands running down his chest. “Since your home… why don’t we head back upstairs?”

He smirked. “And try?”

She nodded. “We may as well make the most of the time we have.”

Toto smirked. “Did I mention I’m home for a whole week?” He asked her.

“A whole seven days?” She grinned. “That’s a lot of time.”

He nodded and gave her a kiss. “It is Liebling.”

Susie smiled and got to her feet, holding his hands. “Come on then, we have to make up for lost time.”

Toto gave her a wicked grin and followed her. Glad they’d made up and that everything was balanced again. He loved his wife and hated it when they argued but he knew she had a valid point. This baby was important to them both.


End file.
